Dreams come true
by PurpleRings
Summary: Charleen Kuriju is a normal student in the 8th grade of middle school, which likes the new TMNT cartoon. Until, she gets captured into her favorite show, some things change. Will the turtles trust her, and help her get home safe? (Sorry, bad summary)
1. Character Info

**Character info:**

**Name:** Charleen Kuriju

**Age:** 14

**Heigth:** 5'8"

**Hair lenght & Color:** Shoulder long & brown

**Skin tone:** Pale tan

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Weight:** Medium. Not too thin, not too fat. Also has some muscles

**Personality**: Around stangers shy, to persons she likes/know very nice and cooky, to persons she doesn't likes/hate aggresive and loud. Neutral she is pretty smart but also can act stupid. Can also get very aggresive and serious for no reason.

**Favorite Turtle: **Raphael

**The Chapter 1 will come soon!**

**And please, no hard comments, its my first story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one is up! Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Charleen, we are going!"

Brown eyes looked up from the screen. Turning around her chair to sighed and standing up, Charleen made her way to her room door. She made her way to the hallway, were her parents stood. Today was the day her parents got to go for two weeks because of work. They asked her daughter if she wanted to come with them or if she would like to stay at home. She didn't need to think long, to made the decide to stay home.

"Are you sure you come along alone?" Her mother asked and looked at her daughter with worried eyes. Charleen rolled her eyes. This was about the 10th time her mother asked her that. "Of course mom." Charleen reply "I'm not 10, and if there's a emergency I also can call you or Aunt Susan." Her mother smiled at her, before looking at the clock and gasp. "Oh no! We need to hurry Leon, or we will be late for our flight!" Her mother Daniella called to her husband. Both adults grabbed they luggage and walked fast to the door. "See you in two week my darling!" Her father Leon called before going with his wife out of the door and close it. Charleen runned to the window, to open it and called out to her parents which were already in the car and start driving away "See ya in two weeks!"

* * *

Now it was almost 2 hours after Charleen's parents were gone and 10 minutes before midnight. She doesn't mind being awake until midnight. First of all, it was holidays and second, even if it was school she could skip it. Of course, with trouble like the other times. Charleen had her laptop on her lap and watched the some of the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episodes online. She loved this show since the first episode came into the USA. She also started drawing them and hanging pictures of them into her room. Pretty much of the people or better saying classmates said it was a 'kids show' and laughed at her. But she didn't care if it was or not, she liked it no matter what other say.

Suddenly her stomache started to growl. Sighed with the hungry feeling in the stomachse, she stood up from the bed and goes to the next room which was the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she looked with tired eyes around only to find stuff she doesn't like. Charleen sighed and got out of a pudding which was probaly the only thing she likes. Before she open it, she heared noise from her room. Her eyes wide, and set the pudding on the table next to the fridge. It wasn't the TV, thats for sure, and the window was closed so no one could- _The window was unlocked_. "**DAMNIT!**" she hissed quiet. She sneaked out of the kitchen and opened slowly her room door, to find no one there.

"Hm...Weird, I though I heared-" Then her look wandered to the window which was open. When she left her room, the window was closed, that she knew for sure! But who could open it? No one besides her was at home, so the one who did it came from outside and could be still in this room. "-something. Well, I though I just imaginary it." Charleen said lound so the stranger could hear it. She walked inside her room, and closed the door behind her. Of course she was scared, but she tried her best not to show it.

She made her way to close the window. When she was there, she freezed at place because a soft, but also strong voice spoke.

"You must be Charleen"

Charleen turned her head to where the voice came and almost screamed.

A short-blackhaired teenager girl was standing there looking at her. She was around her age, maybe a bit older, light brown eyes with red eyeliner and wears a silver armor with black material worn under it.

Charleen smiled cooky "Is this some kind of joke?" The girl narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" Charleen now full turned around to the girl with crossed arms before her upper body "First, you get into my room from the window out and second, you're dressed as Karai? Why? Are my parents pay you for that or something?"

Before Charleen knew, some iches away from her face was a sword. She swollowed hard. The girl narrowed her eyes even more "How do you know my name?" She hissed. Charleen's eye twitched a bit "Well, every person who has seen Ninja Turtles knows this name and who she is."

"The Ninja Turtles?" The girl asked even more confused "So you know them?" Charleen rolled her eyes "Of couse I know them. I mean, look at those poster!" She pointed over her bed where a hug picture of all four turtle brothers was. The girl finally lowered her sword and looked at the poster before turning back to the brown haired teenager.

"Good, means less explaining to do!" She smiled. Charleen was now the confuse one "_Um_...Explaining?"

"My name is Karai. The real Karai you speak of. I came her to get you to my universe" Angelina raised a eyebrow "Um...Okay...But why me?"

"Baxter Stockman found out that in another dimension we also exist, just no in person. Of couse I didn't believe him first. After that, the Kraang give us this here" Karai showed her a metal-sch kind of object. Charleen looked closer at it "I know that! It belongs to the Kraang, which there use to jump between dimensions!" She said exciting. But after saying that, she looked confuse at Karai again "But back to my question, why me?"

"It was just a random that it was you. You must know, I came her yesterday and got transport to your house roof. I looked from outside your window that you know pretty much about martial arts and also heared about 'turtles'. So I decided to take you to my dimension to defeat those turtles." After Karai was finish, Charleen' eyes were wide from shock. In fact, she didn't knew any martial arts, just some self-defense. And that was Karai obviously saw was from the TMNT episode she just mimics. But she just thought it would be better to not say it.

"Annd...why should I came with you?" She asked the kunoichi. Karai chuckles first before answering "It looks like you know the turtle much better then me or any one else. And if you won't come voluntarily" She pointed her sword again "then I will make you" Charleen smiled sheeply "Does that mean, If I don't come with you...y-you will k-k-kill me?" She sturred. The kunoichi nod. Of couse she wanted to come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Universe but not to kill them! But if she doesn't come with Karai, she will kill her.

"Well?" Karai asked after silence "What's your choice?" Charleen looked first at the floor, before sighing "Fine. I will come with you..." Karai smiled evil at her "Good. Now, before we waist more time, its better we go now!" "W-Wait!" Charleen reply quickly. Karai sighed "What is it now Kuriju?" "D-Does it has to be so fast?" She asked quiet. "Yes, because I don't know how much time went in my dimension!" She put out the Kraang Tech and opened the purple portal. Charleen's eyes wide "Amazing..." Karai stepped to the side "You go first"

Charleen swollowed and walked slowly to the portal. Before she stepped into it, she turned around to look back at her room. "When will I return here?" She asked seriosly. Karai's smile grow "When you have done your job" Charleen looked down before she and Karai stepped into the portal, which closed after they enter.


	3. Chapter 2

After stepping through the portal, Charleen notice a cold beeze which couse her to open her eyes. Her eyes wide and gasp. There were everywhere portals and in the background were storm cloudys. Charleen looked to the ground and streamed. There was no ground!

"What are you screaming, Kuriju?" Karai asked. She closed the portal to which they came here.

"U-Um...N-Nothing!" Charleen lied. The truth was, she was scared of the height, but she couldn't said it.

"Alright" Karai said and pointed to another portal "You go first"

Charleen walked over to the portal, which Karai was pointing at. She looked through it and gasped; It was New York City, well the one of the TMNT Universe. And it looked exactly like in the Serie.

Charleen wanted to step into the portal, but stopped. If she did, Karai will take her to Shredder and made a plan to destroy the Turtles. She couldn't let it happen. Charleen though for a moment, before turning around to face Karai with a grin.

"What are you waiting for?" Karai asked angry. Charleen's grin got wider "If we go now to your universe, you will take me to the Shredder, right?" "That's right. And now go!" Karai command.

"Hm...I don't think so!" While Charleen said it, she pushed Karai, which made her fall on the ground. Turning around, she runned through the portal, while she heared Karai yelled.

* * *

Opening eyes again, while running, she saw that she was now in New York City of the Turtles' Universe. She hadn't the time to admire it, she needed to run. Run from Karai. Charleen didn't even dare to looked back. She knew Karai was behind her.

Charleen huffed and knew she couldn't run forever and jump from rooftop to rooftop. She hide behind a enclosures. She tried to calm her breathe to not getting heared or seeing by Karai.

Charleen could hear the foot steps of Karai behind the enclosures. 'Please Please don't let her find me!' she though and closed her eyes tight. She heared farther away and passed her hideout.

She opened her eyes to see Karai on the next roof, running. Charleen sighed. Now she was safe from Karai, but for how long. Her face express turned into a disturbed face. She took her head in her hands, trying to thing about a plan.

'C'mon Charleen, you can do it! You just need to think about a plan. What would the guys or April d-' And then the idea came and her face lit up. April! She needed April or Casey's help. Maybe one of them could help her to get to the turtles and find a solution.

She looked at her watch. She narrowed her eyes, and notice that it was another time here. In her dimension was it midnight while it was her about 1 pm. Weird, but a good thing. It means that peoples were outside and also means that April or Casey might be outside.

Charleen stood up and run to the fire-escape to look for the both teenagers.

**Sorry it's pretty short and I know I haven't upload in a long time. I will try now to upload every Saturday or Sunday. Please reviews!**


End file.
